Cassie: the Vampire Slayer
by Larania Drake
Summary: Cassie is the Chosen One


****

Cassie: the Vampire Slayer

Disclaimer: Animorphs does not belong to me, and neither does Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Okay, this is what happens when Faith doesn't come out of her coma and has her organs donated. It never happened, but it could.

Cassie was coming home from school one day, when out of nowhere a man came up to her and asked if she was named Cassie.

"Yes, last time I checked."

"Good, because I need your help."

Cassie thought this meant that he had an injured animal for her to treat. Little did she know.

"You're the only one who can stop them."

Oh, no, she thought. He knows I'm an Animorph. Is he one of the peace movement?

"Come with me, please."

She went.

They arrived at an old warehouse. It was full of training equipment.

"What's all this for?" she asked.

"To begin your training. My name is Henry, and I am your Watcher."  
"My what?" she exclaimed, her voice incredulous.

"In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will 

stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. You are she. It is your destiny."

"Huh? Vampires don't exist."

"I can prove it to you."

"Really? How?" She was more than a little skeptical.

"We will go to the cemetery this evening, and I will show you."

Well, since I can morph, it shouldn't be too bad. I can always become an owl if it gets to boring, or maybe a wolf. Let the old guy see what a real werewolf looks like, she thought sarcastically.

When they got there, Henry handed her a wooden cross, and a stake. She looked at him questioningly.

"Just a precaution."

She sat on the damp ground, and pulled out her homework, Henry looked at her questioningly.

"I still have class tomorrow."

She had gotten to her third word problem in math when she heard a cracking, like wood being split. Henry took the stake he was holding and got ready to fight. She stood, and prepared to morph.

Out of the earth a gray tinged face with horns and demonic yellow eyes erupted. Henry rushed the creature, and Cassie morphed. She didn't really think about it, that she was morphing in front of a civilian, and became a wolf. She jumped the vampire, and he flung her away. Henry again tackled it. Realizing that none of her morphs would help, she became human again. Then another vampire thrust itself from the ground. It grabbed her. Without thought, acting on pure instinct, she lashed out with her foot, landing a near perfect side kick on its head. Ducking and rolling, she snatched up the stake, and plunged it into her attacker's heart. It became dust.

Henry was about to get bitten. She picked up the cross that she dropped, and pushed it into its face. Henry shoved the vampire back, and staked it.

They were both breathing heavily.

"So (pant, wheeze,) you were telling the truth, about, the, vampires. (Gasp)"

"Yes, and what was that which you became? Are you a werewolf?"

"No. I guess I'm not the only one that is getting a surprise tonight."

He took her home, and on the way, told him about the Yeerk threat. He was shocked, but unsurprised. She asked about that.

"We, the Watchers, that is, have long suspected that something along those line might have happened. We have noticed much strange activity going on in the past few years, and," he paused thoughtfully. "I believe that I will not tell the other Watchers about this. There is a distinct possibility that the Watcher have been infiltrated. I will have to look further into this."

Cassie commented," You are taking the news of brain stealing aliens rather well, sir."

"Henry, and you are taking the news that you are the new slayer very well yourself."

"The shock just hasn't worn off yet."

"The same here. I know I won't be sleeping well tonight. Good evening, Cassie. Here is the address of the warehouse. Vampires can't come in unless they are invited. Don't tell anyone, even your teammates. Meet me tomorrow. We need to get you trained, for both wars," he proclaimed, and drove away.

Great, she thought. Now I have to fight the undead. As if slugs weren't enough. More fighting. She sighed and looked up to the sky.

"Why me?" she groaned. That thought was with her the rest of the night.

The next morning seemed even more unreal. How the hell was she going to be the Slayer? Why not Rachel, who enjoyed violence? Why did it have to be her, peace-loving-hug-a-tree-Cassie?

All through school, she thought it over, and came to the conclusion, hey, I haven't had any good luck since I went through that construction sight. Not all bad has come of it, either, her conscience reminded her. You can fly, play in the oceans like a dolphin, and feel the joy off running like a horse. Maybe some good will come of this, too.

She met Henry that night at the warehouse. He started her on some basic katas, which she picked up very quickly. She had a head start on most Slayers, largely because she already knew how to think like a warrior, even if she didn't like it. Then, he had her do basic gymnastics, and they progressed from there.

Over the weeks, Cassie's training progressed quickly. She had a knack for this kind of thing, even if she didn't like it.

The worst part was not telling the others. She had had to skip out on meetings for training, and dates with Jake. Jake was still as wonderful to her as ever, but he could tell something was up.

Late one night, when she was at the warehouse deep in a book of lore and prophecies, she realized she had had it. She slammed the book shut, and stood. 

"Henry, I can't take this! I have got to tell the others! They deserve to know!"

Henry, who had also been researching, looked calmly at her. He admired this Slayer, as much for her love of peace as for the talent she displayed. He had been wondering when she would ask. 

"Frankly, Cassie, I agree with you."

"Huh?" She had expected him to protest.

"Go home and tell them."

"Um, okay."

Cassie decided to take the bus, instead of him taking her. On the way to the bus stop, she heard a flutter of wings. All the Animorphs, even Tobias, who hated to fly at night, were there.

"Hi," was all that she could say.

They demorphed.

They all looked at her accusingly.

"What's been going on?" Jake said, quietly.

"Well, it turns out that I'm a vampire Slayer."

"Oh, great," Marco said, rolling his eyes. "The stress finally got to Cassie, and she thinks there are such things as vampires."

"No, wait, really-"

**Snarl**

A pack of vampires pounced them.

Cassie went to work quickly, snatching out a stake, and dusting one. Another grabbed at Rachel, and got a shock as her tried to bit her. She had already morphed part way to elephant, and all he got was skin. Cassie threw the vamp, and plunged home the stake.

Jake was morphing tiger, and Ax demorphed.

"Ax," Cassie yelled. "Take off their heads!"

The gang of twenty was quickly reduced to zero, once the Animorphs caught on to the idea of setting Cassie up, and letting her do the kills. They made one fine team, but then, we already knew that.

Okay, Cassie, I believe you now. Marco said, looking at some of the nastly bites he had.

In fact, all the Animoprhs, save Cassie, now sported wounds.

Once they demorphed, they were fine. Cassie decided to take them to see Henry.

When they got back to the warehouse, it was a wreck. Blood was everywhere.

"What happened?" whispered Jake.

"I don't know, Jake. I wish I did."

To be continued. Don't flame me, Please! 


End file.
